Submission
by alaskan-horse-crazy-girl.1
Summary: For Zahra, being a vampire meant staying free, and that meant to keep from being mated. See if you were mated, it changed your world, at least thats what she thought. What happens when she meets the one male vampire she can't escape? She has escaped Aro


My name is Zahra, not short for anything. I really don't remember my last name so I couldn't tell you who my linage is. Although I can tell you what I am. I am a vampire. That's right, drink blood, don't sleep, sparkle in the sun, and live for eternity.

Although I haven't lived that long, eternity is a long, lonely place. I have been alive for only 70 years, but that has been a long, hard 50 years. If you have time I will tell you my story.

I was born around 1910 or so, and changed when I turned 16. I don't remember much of my past human memories, but I do remember my mother, she was so lovely and beautiful. People used to tell me that I inherited that from her.

When I was changed I was walking home from school, I had stayed late to study more and it was getting dark. I was about half way home when I heard a chilling sweet voice call to me. I couldn't really decide if he was the most scariest thing I have ever seen or the most creepiest thing. Blood red eyes, black long hair.

"Darling, you sing to me, you will be mine." He said moving to fast for a human to me. I just remember the burning, the fire. When I awoke I found I was in a strange place with a different person sitting next to me. A woman.

I hissed at her, jumping up and crouching away from her. I was getting distracted by all the little particles in the air and the rainbows I was seeing from the light.

"Miss, I mean you no harm" Her voice was soothing, and there was something that told me not to attack her.

"Who are you?" I asked and recoiled from my own voice. "What am I?"

"My name is Samantha. I saved you from dieing in the arms of another vampire." She said carefully.

"Vampire?" I asked stunned.

"Yes, that is what I am, and that is what you are now" She answered.

"What? How?" I said confused.

"The vampire you ran into, was going to mark you as his mate, but he was killing you, so I scared him off and changed you." She said softly. "We have venom, it paralyses our prey, and if left for three or so days they will change. You can't sleep, eat, age, and you won't die from the sun and you are a newborn."

"You are thirsty for blood aren't you?" She asked. The burn in my throat increased, it burned. I nodded.

"I will tell you more later, now you need to hunt." She said leading me to hunt.

End of memory.

She was my mentor, she was my creator. I looked up to her, she told me the rules of the vampire world and what came with it.

One I didn't agree with was mates.

That's why I still don't have one. I have had followers, Aro the head of the Voltaire. A vampire that is now deiced named Lance. Others but it is not important.

Female vampires are weaker then a male, that is just a fact. In a mate the male is the leader, he is dominating over the female, protective. The female must act to accord in the presence of the male, and others in front of the male. Submissive is the best description.

I don't want that. I can take perfect care of myself. I have never fell for a male vampire nor will I ever.

My creator died a few years ago from the hand of the Voltaire. She had a hand in the vampire wars of the 1800's. She was one of the major's at the hand of Maria. See, vampires fight over blood, human blood. The area's with the most populated places. Not many vampires knew they could create armies and dispose of them, but somebody came up with the idea. Anyway the Voltaire handled that kind of stuff, killed whoever was involved, cleaned up the mess so humans never knew about our existence. See that's against the rules to tell humans.

There have been many wars. One was famous because there was a vampire a very gifted vampire who lead it. His name was Nikoli Burns. See vampires can have gifts. I have one, I am a shield, but still working at it, I can protect myself mentally and physically form people. Some, very rare have two and this was the case with him. He was a shield and a empathy. His shield was very powerful, physical and mental. Others gifts did not work on him. Empathy, a powerful empathy he was to, he controlled his whole army, and often his enemies. He was winning the war when the Voltaire got involved. They couldn't touch him, and from what others whisper he was winning against them to. But one day he disappeared. No one could find him. The Voltaire said they killed him but. . . There are doubts.

**Later:**

"Please! Please leave me alone! I'll give you my money" I heard a woman scream. I ran to the sound. A man had her pressed against the wall. I walked fast so I was behind him. Talking in a calm voice.

"You might want to let the lady go, its not polite to grab"

The man flipped around, looking surprised for the moment.

He stood up straight, grabbing her by the hair and walking towards me.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it little lady?" I pulled out my gun pointing it at him. I usually didn't use it, but I didn't want to expose myself.

"I'll shoot you. Now let her go" I said sweetly. He went to move I cocked it back making him stop. "Oh no, don't move or I'll shoot." I smiled. He let go of her hair, she fell.

"Good, now move to the wall." I ordered. "Miss, get up and run. I'm going to take him to jail. Are you alright?" I said not taking my eyes off of him.

"I'm. . . allright. . . Thanks" She said before getting up and running stumbling as she went.

I walked towards the man. Looking up at him. "So what were you going to do? Rape her? Take her money? Kill her?" I asked.

He didn't answer, I looked down the alley for a split second no one. I looked back at him, jumping up and straddling him biting down on his neck. He let out a cry before crumbling to the ground. I drained him quickly.

"Hey! Stop!" I heard a man yell, running towards me. Instinct took over, I crouched and growled. He stopped. Oh no. I fled running to fast for him to see or catch up with.

**Later that night:**

"Another man was found dead, all the blood drained from him. A policeman said he saw a strange animal. Be careful. . ." I tuned the news out. I need to be more careful when I feed. The Voltaire would find out and kill me if I made to much of a mess. I ran out of the house, into the woods. The farther I went, I could smell something. . . Someone. . . Or people.

_**EdwardPOV**_

"Edward, I love you" I heard Bella whisper against my chest.

"As I love you my love" I told her.

_Ah come on Edward lets play some ball! _Emmet yelled at me from his head.

"I have to go play love, try to watch" I flashed her a smile.

"Come on dear, you can help me" Esme said to Bella. I was a vampire, Bella was a human. The rest of my family vampires. We drank form animals. We were different. Didn't really follow vampire instincts.

_Whack! _I cracked the ball sending it flying. Jasper ran after it. I started running the bases. I was at second when I heard Jasper growl.

_Edward! There is another vampire!_

"Guys vampire!" I said.

_What do you want me to do? Get Carsile over here! _He yelled at me.

"Carsile come on." I said running towards where Jasper was. We entered the little clearing. Jasper was crouched, same with a girl growling at each other. The girl hissed. I tried to focus in on her thoughts. . . .

Blank. . . Just like Bella's. . .

"Peace, son. Miss we mean no harm to you" Carsile gently said. Jasper slowly got out of his crouch and same with the girl.

"What is your name?" He asked.

She looked at him for some time before answering "Zahra"

She looked at me. Blood red eyes.

"What are your names?" She asked cautiously.

"I am Carsile, and these are two of my sons. Jasper, you have already met, and Edward. I have a coven near here. We take up permanent residence here."

"I do to." She said straightening up.

Really?

"Would you like to come to my home and maybe we could talk there?" Carsile said.

"Carsile! Bella is here" I hissed. "She is a human blood drinker."

"I am aware of that." He calmly answered.

"Don't worry about your little human, I already smelled her. I don't kill like a maniac. I have restraint." She growled at me.

"She won't hurt her, I have seen it" Alice said fluttering in the small clearing.

"Seen it?" The girl Zahra said.

"I see the future." Alice said.

She nodded.

"Follow me then" Carsile said. I ran back to the rest of the family telling them and getting Bella to the truck.

"I am taking you home." I said to her.

"No you are not. I am perfectly fine, Alice even said." She argued.

I sighed pinching the ridge of my nose.

**Later after all the talk, just telling more about each other, not anything you guys haven't heard.**

_**ZahraPOV **_

"So Bella is a shield?" Emmet said. He was a big brut.

"Yes, I believe so, I can't tell if its physical, but it is mental." I answered.

"And yours is physical?" Jasper the one who almost attacked me said.

"Yes. Go ahead tackle me, I will let you." I said getting in a defensive position. He crouched lunging at me. I let him take me down. Then my shield came out pushing him off of me. He landed 10 feet away with a growl. You couldn't see the shield but you could feel it. Alice walked up to it, touching it with her hand.

"Can you shield more then one person?" She asked.

"I don't know, I haven't ever done it before." I answered.

"Hmm. . ." She said skipping back to her mate Jasper.

"Jasper, I would presume you are the one from the 1800 war?" I asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"Hmm. . . Thought so." I thought for a moment before chuckling. All eyes were on me.

"What's so funny?" The human asked.

"Yes what's so funny?" Jasper inclined.

"Some people refer to you as the god of war. When you really aren't." I said.

"What?" He said. "That was what they named me. How could I be not?"

"Ever heard of the 1600 war? With Nikoli Burns? He was the First God of War" I said.

"I have never heard of him" Carsile said "Tell me about him."

So I told him what I knew.

"That is interesting. He just disappeared?" Carsile asked.

"That is what people say. That or the Voltaire some how got him and have him locked up." I said.

"That guys sounds bad ass!" Emmet said.

"Yes he was a true vampire, by nature." I said. "You don't act like normal vampires." I said to the whole family.

"Normal vampires?" the human asked.

"Drink human blood. Females acting submissive, Males dominating?" I said.

She just looked confused.

"We are not like normal vampires, we refrain from that." Edward said coldly. "Where is your mate?"

"Technically, Females don't have mates, males do. I am no Males mate" I answered carefully. "I have had many try but I have escaped."

"Who?" Rosalie sneered.

"Aro of the Voltaire" I answered. They gasped.

"But he is already mated." She exclaimed.

I was shocked at what they didn't know about vampires when they were vampires themselves.

"Male vampires can have more then one mate." I said.

Then I could all tell what the girls were thinking, and whispering to their mates. Do you have another mate? I am your only mate aren't I? Edward just stared intently at me. To be honest with you it creeped me out.

"Okay, well I loved this awkward chat, but alas I have to be heading home." I said getting up.

"Hopefully we will be in touch" Carsile said.

"I do not think so, but maybe we will run into each other someday in the future." I said turning and running out the door. I would know that stare. I would know it anywhere, even if it might not be that stare, I am out of here, I don't want to be mated. Not yet, not ever. No one could own me.


End file.
